Beginnings of the Clans Wiki:Characters/Rules
=Rules & Guidelines= Project Basics :#Users must be a member to nominate an article, but not to comment or critique. :#Respect other users and do not make harsh comments or remarks about their writing style. :#When giving critique be specific, don't comment just to tell the nominator the page looks good. :#The limit is ten nominations up at a time. Two per user. :#To be nominated as a Senior Warrior you must have three articles that have been CBV'd and gone through the approval process. :#In order to nominate an article you must follow the following: ::*The character's article must be made and filled out correctly. Using the Nomination Page :#When an article is put up for a nomination it must be filled out correctly with the following heading: Character ~ (Silver/Gold) Nomination. :#In order for your character to be nominated their whole page must be filled out, no exceptions. See Here, for an example. :#When an article is in the 'comments before voting' stage, it will wait twenty-four hours for any extra comments before the voting article is made. Ranks :#You must be nominated to move up one rank in the project, by another user. Though you do not need to be nominated to be deputy or leader. :#When being nominated, there must be more supporting votes than negative in order for the nomination to be successful. :#Apprentices and warriors cannot CBV an article, only the leader, deputy, and senior warriors. Rank Abilities :Warriors ' can put up articles for nominations :'Senior Warriors ' can put up articles for nominations and CBV articles :'Deputies ' can put up articles for nominations, CBV articles, and archive the nominations. The Deputy assists the leader and is next in line for the leader. :'Leaders ''' can put up articles for nominations, CBV articles, archive and decline nominations. The leader keeps the project under control and updated. Approving/Declining :*When a Project lead believes an article is qualified enough to be placed on its article, the article cannot be approved right away, the twenty-four hours for CBV still remains. If an article goes without comments for thirty-six hours (three days) the user nominating can '''prod or nudge the article for comments. :*If during these twenty-four hours of CBV a comment is placed, the article must go through being CBV'd once more. :*A vote is then set up and users from the project will vote either or within the week of the forum posting. ::*If the article receives primarily 'yays' then it is considered approved and the new article grade will be awarded to it. ::*If the article receives primarily 'nays' then it is considered declined and does not receive the new grade. An article that doesn't pass may be put up again for a nomination. Archiving :*Everything on a talk page should always be archived and stored away safely, so anyone can look back at something for reference. :*Talk page sections should never be blanked. No user is permitted to blank a section of the talk page or cover it with something else.